daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Characters That Are Mentioned
For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2000s), List of minor characters (1990s), and List Of Minor Characters (1980s). For Characters that are mentioned, see List Of Minor Characters (2010s). Mentioned Characters *'Alexander Kiriakis †': The brother of Victor Kiriakis, Titus Kiriakis, and Deimos Kiriakis. He is the father of Justin Kiriakis. Justin named his son after his father, and Titus also named his son Xander Cook (Alexanderos Kiriakis) after Alexander. *'Antonia Kiriakis †': The grandmother of Victor Kiriakis, Titus Kiriakis, Alexander Kiriakis and Deimos Kiriakis. *'Aristotle Kiriakis †': The uncle of Victor, Titus, Alexander and Deimos Kiriakis. *'Athena Kiriakis †': The aunt of Victor, Titus, Alexander and Deimos Kiriakis. *'David Banning I †': David Banning I was the father of David Banning (II). He died of unknown causes. *'Demetrius Kiriakis †': The grandfather of Victor, Titus, Alexander and Deimos Kiriakis. *'Emily Hudson †': Emily was only shown in flashbacks, but her character story was a huge secret in Rafe Hernandez's past. Emily was engaged to Rafe and tragically died on their wedding day. Details were slow in coming out about her death, but according to Emily's sister, Meredith, Emily died in a car accident. Rafe was driving the car. Meredith had no idea where they were going or why they had left the house- since their wedding was supposed to take place at the house. The crash was ruled an accident and much to Meredith's dismay, Rafe was never charged with any wrong doings surrounding Emily's death. *'Enrico': Enrico never appeared onscreen. He was a gardener that worked for Stefano DiMera, and the biological father of Tony DiMera through an affair with Stefano's wife Daphne DiMera. Daphne let Stefano believe Tony was his son. Enrico knew Tony was his son, and wanted to claim him. Daphne divulged this truth to Tony when he wanted to marry Renee DuMonde, who was recently discovered to be Stefano's daughter. With this revelation, Tony and Renee were not related and free to be together. In the 1990s, a blood test later confirmed Stefano was Tony's father, but in 2007, it was revealed that Andre DiMera was posing as Tony at the time, meaning Enrico was still believed to be Tony's father. *'Mrs. Biederbecke': Mother of Bart Biederbecke. Mentioned to still be alive in 2003. Unknown if she was still alive at the time of her son's death. *'Philomena Alamain †': Philomena Alamain never appeared onscreen, and died sometime before the 90s. She was the wife of Leopold Alamain, mother of Lawrence Alamain, adoptive mother of Forrest Alamain, and grandmother of Nicholas Alamain. She was also the sister of Daphne DiMera, and aunt of Tony DiMera. *'Ryan Brady †': Ryan Brady never appeared onscreen. He was the son of Santo DiMera and Colleen Brady, and the half-brother of Stefano DiMera. Ryan was conceived by an affair Santo had with Colleen. Ashamed of what she had done, Colleen faked her death and then found out she was pregnant. She was forced to give up the baby for adoption, and Santo never knew the truth. Years later, a dying Colleen wanted to reunite with her son and family before she died. She mistakingly believed John Black was her son, but John later discovered that the real Ryan Brady had died years before Colleen's actual death. *'Sophie Kiriakis †': The Mother of Victor Kiriakis, Titus Kiriakis, Alexander Kiriakis And Deimos Kiriakis. *'Spencer Olson': Son of Steve Olson. Mentioned by Julie once but, never seen. *'Steven Hawk': In 2007, Benjy introduced Steve and Kayla to his wife, Sonia, and the two told Steve and Kayla about the son they had. Their son, Steven, was named after Steve Johnson. However, Steven has yet to see seen on screen. *'Titus Kiriakis †': Titus has never been seen in Salem, but he was mentioned in 2015 when his son Xander Kiriakis came to Salem. *'Yurgos Kiriakis †': The father of Victor Kiriakis, Alexander Kiriakis, Titus Kiriakis, and Deimos Kiriakis. Deimos was the product of an affair that Yurgos had. Category:Days of our Lives characters